Cambio de cuerpo
by Nalshay Bijinhana
Summary: Gaara x NarutoQue pasaria si cambias de cuerpo con tu mejor amigo, despues de un suceso algo extraño y sospechas de una gran amiga? Entren y descubanlo n.n
1. Recuerdos

Ok… lamentablemente Naruto no me pertenece u.u le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto n.n…

Gracias por leer mi loco fic XD.

Ok, chicas(Especialmente) aqui voy con mi primer fic. No en serio es mi primer fic es yaoi. Se que al principio es un poco extraño… pero después van a leer algo bueno…XD.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hablando-

"Pensando"

Sin mas comentarios empiezo con el fic.

**Cap 1:Recuerdos...**

Se encontraba un pequeño pelirrojo de hermosos orbes aguamarina, que tenía alrededor de 6 años, sentado en un columpio, con un peluche de oso en sus brazos. El pequeño pelirrojo se encontraba muy triste en esos momentos, pues algunos niños de su misma edad habían huido de el sin razón alguna.

-Hola! Pareces algo triste ¿Estas bien?-Le pregunto una linda niña de mas o menos de su misma edad de cabello azulado, hasta la cintura y orbes negros.

-U.U no-Respondió el.

-¿Por que?-Pregunto ella de forma inocente y kawai.

-Em porque-Dijo el con timidez-no tengo ni un solo amigo y si trato de hacerlos, escapan de mi al momento y sin razón alguna-

-No te preocupes, si quieres, puedo ser tu amiga ; P-Dijo ella con una carita kawai.

-En serio O.O-

-Claro-Dijo simplemente- Se que aunque lleves a Shukaku dentro de ti, no quieres hacer daño a nadie n.n-

-A…aja .-

-Y bueno… dime tu nombre.- dijo ella felizmente- Yo soy Uchiha Kyodekekarin

-kyo-que???

-Je Kyodekekarin "ni mi mismo padre sabe decir este nombre u.u" n.n pero puedes decirme Kari-

-Yo soy Sabakuno Gaara

Gaara desperto de su profundo sueño

"Solamente ha sido un sueño, Kyodekekarin ya esta muerta" Penso el pelirrojo, ya Kasekage de la villa de la arena.

Se dio cuenta de donde estaba: en el departamento de su mejor amigo, sobre su cama.

A su lado se encontraba un rubio profundamente dormido, (Jaajaja mi parte favorita nya nya nyaaaa) con un cuerpo moreno, completamente desnudo.

"¬… (Gaara vuelve a la realidad 5 min desp) Emmm…pues…¿Qué paso aquí?

Vio por debajo de la sabana que cubria su cuerpo: su palido cuerpo tambien estaba desnudo.

-Buenos dias ¿Gaa-ra-chan?-Dijo el rubio que habia acabado de despertarse, terminando de abrir sus orbes azules cielo vio claramente a Gaara completamente desnudo. (Y sonrojado, al ver un cuerpo tan perfecto XD)

Se vistio rapidamente- Gaara-chan ¿que haces en mi casa, sobre mi cama, completamente desnudo y…y yo estaba a tu lado, desnudo tambien O///O?

-No lo se-Dijo simplemente el Kasekage-Recuerdo que tu te emborrachaste con el sake que le robaste a Stunade- sama, luego me invitaste a tu casa ,te diste la vuelta cuando me estabas sirviendo agua "y yo de usuratonkachi igual me la tome"… y luego… y luego… no recuerdo nada mas O.O-

-Osea que tu y yo estabamos…T.T no! No puede ser, yo no soy homosexual a mi me gusta es Sakura-chan…

Yo queria que mi primera vez fuera con ella TT-

-Tranquilo, Naruto-Dijo Gaara, como siempre, sin expresión ninguna.

-Como quieres que me tranquilice? Estuve toda la noche con el Kasekage de la villa de la Arena haciendo yo no se que cosa O.O-Dijo Naruto algo alterado.

"¿Y a este que le pico?" Penso el lindo pelirrojo.

-¿Que pasa, Gaara? No me digas que eres…ToT-

-Si fuera por poseerte todas las noches, lo seria-Dijo el Kasekage un poco sonrojado, mirando hacia cualquier lugar, menos hacia los sorprendidos orbes azules, sin expresión ninguna (Ese Gaara si que es fuerte… sin expresión en un momento como este u.u… XD soy una pervertida)

El mundo se vino hacia abajo para Naruto.

Continuara…

Seh ya se T-T quedo mas corto de lo que pensaba… bueno en fin sus reviews me animaran a seguir escribiendo XD si quieren saber que pasa entre Naruto y Gaara… (perdon ese titulo era para después ToT) seh seh el nombre es obio (Nalshay se pone a procesar la información) u.u… bueno n.n god bye y arigato por leer mi loco fic (Ineer Nalshay: Estoy repetitiva u.u)


	2. Un pequeño cambio no hara nada, Sabaku

Ok, ok años luz sin escribir ñ.ñu jeje perdon pero es que: Las neuronas para este fic se me acabaron y me vinieron para otro titulado Friend or foe… en fin espero que me disculpen nn

**Cap 2: Un pequeño cambio no hara nada, Sabaku no Naruto XD**

Esa misma tarde, Naruto parecia un niño pequeño, acabado de pasar por una mala experiencia. Se encontraba en el apartamento de su compañera, Sakura. Junto a sus cuatro amigas, que conversaban entre ellas, sin hacerle mucho caso al rubio.

Oh no, oh no, oh no-Decia el rubio -GAARA ES GAY-Grito.

Exaltando a las chicas ante el comentario, Hinata se dispuso a decirle al rubio

-¿Qué Gaara-san que O.O?-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-Ante el comentario, Ino, Temari y Sakura empezaron a reir como locas en el manicomio.

"Mmm… que Gaara-sama es gay… tengo que investigar mas sobre el asunto"-¿Cómo es que lo sabes, Naruto-chan?- Pregunto Tenten, que a sus diecinueve años, aun se veia de quince.

-Yo… em… pues… bueno, ocurrio esta mañana…yo desperte… esta mañana junto a el…-

-¿Y eso que?-Pregunto Ino, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, pues, hasta ya se le salian las lagrimas de las carcajadas que habia compartido con Sakura y Temari

-Dios que mi pequeño ototo es gai, Naruto, eres un tontito-Dijo Temari

"Mmmmm… dormir junto al Kazekage… o tal vez algo mas que dormir" Un pequeño hilo de sangre salio de la nariz de Tenten, que se limpio inmediatamente, para que ni Hinata, ni Naruto, ni Temari se dieran cuenta de su verdadera personalidad-Sigue, sigue y que nadie-Dijo refiriendose a Sakura y a Ino-lo moleste, porque o si no le hago una de las tecnicas que le hice hace mucho tiempo, en el examen chuunin a Temari-chan-

-Bien pero el problema, era que ambos amanecimos desnudos. Yo me sorprendi y le dije que que hacia el ahí, pero el verdadero problema no era amanecer desnudo junto al Kasekage, sino que el estaba demasiado tranquilo, y a la vez sonrojado TTT.TTT-

-No, ni Gaara-san, ni Naruto-kun pueden ser…-Decia una y otra vez la chica poseedora del Byakugan, con bolitas fantasmales a su alrededor y con la cabeza baja

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-Temari ya no reia, solamente Ino y Sakura.

"Si, es verdad mi pequeño ototo… ahora que me acuerdo, yo lo espiaba ese dia… dijo 'Sabaku no Naruto, no se escucha nada mal… o tal vez Uzumaki Gaara admito que se escucha raro, pero me gusta' Oh Dios, ¿como es que no me di cuenta?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhh si yaoi a la vista, señores, me encanta el yaoi si, si, si a Gaara definitivamente le gusta Naruto ¿El, tranquilo ante una situación como esa? NI LOCO… Ademas Sabaku no Gaara ¿S O N R O J A D O? JAMAS Y NUNCA EN LA VIDA… O, si, ademas hace tiempo que no veia un yaoi tan bueno como este…" Naruto se retiro enseguida a su apartamento.

El problema era que un par de orbes negros, observaban, completamente furiosos la escena de Naruto y sus cinco amigas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A media noche, en la casa de Tenten…

-Hay Tenten ¿Qué quieres? Yo tan rico que estaba durmiendo, estaba soñando con Shikamaru-Dijo Ino

"Ni siquiera porque Shikamaru y Temari son novios…" -Pos, es que necesito tu nueva tecnica con mucha emergencia-

-Wow ¿tan rapido te enteraste de mi nuevo Ninpou Shiteshin no Jutsu?-Pregunto con curiosidad, y a la vez con sarcasmo.

-Oh, yeah, en ese jutsu en que puedes transportar las mentes de otras personas cuanto tiempo tu quieras…-

-Aja ¿y para que lo quieres ¬¬?-

-Oh, vamos quiero que intercambies el cuerpo de dos personitas… ademas ¿Sabes que soy una pervertida, amante del yaoi… y de Neji? Plis intercambia el cuerpo de ellos…-

-Seh ya se a quien te refieres…-

-¿Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?-

-Bien, esta bien-Tenten se retiro inmediatamente-Loca… en fin… NIMPOU SHITESHIN NO JUTSU

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la mañana…

-Oh… Naruto se va a molestar cuando sepa que estoy aquí… que raro ¿Dónde estara?-Lo busco por toda la casa, luego se dirigio hacia el baño y se miro en un espejo…-AHHHHHHHHHHH-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Oh… Gaara-sama, lo llama Tsunade-sama-Dijo Shizune, para luego irse inmediatamente corriendo, acudiendo a un llamado de la Gondaime

-OYE, SHIZUNEEEEE-Grito el "rubio", pero muy tarde, Shizune ya se habia ido-Que raro Shizune, llamándome Gaara… Oigan… ¿Esta no es el despacho de Tsunade oba-chan?-El "rubio" se dirigio hacia la oficina de la Gondaime, antes de la puerta, habia un gran espejo, Naruto no pudo evitar mirarse de forma curiosa-A… ahora le comprendo-Susurro con un hilo de voz.

Continuara…

Ok dos mil años sin escribir mi segundo cap y aquí estoy (Inner Nalshay: Oh… que irresponsable soy ToT) Please dejen review ToT los necesito para seguir adelante.

Me despido

Nalshay-chan


	3. ¿Sabaku no Naruto, Uzumaki Gaara?

**Cap 3¿Sabaku no Naruto… Uzumaki Gaara? O.o**

Naruto vio perfectamente aquel alborotado cabello rojo, aquellos hermosos orbes aguamarina, con esas curiosas ojeras tipo osito (Que se le ven realmente sexys ¿No lo creen?) aquella comoda, pero calurosa tunica de Kazekage (Debe de ser que aun se siente el calor de Gaara KYAAAAAAAA yo me derrito nada mas de pensar en eso!!!!!!) aquel rostro tan palido y hermoso…

-Oh… Gaara-sama por favor, por aquí-Dijo Shizune, dirigiendole una calida sonrisa.

-Bi… bien-Dijo, sin moverse "Se siente un poco extraño estar en este curioso cuerpo… pero ¿De que forma llegue a estar en este cuerpo?… esperen si yo estoy en este cuerpo, Gaara debe de estar en el mio, tengo que hablar con el… RAPIDO"-Lo… lo siento, Shizune, pero tengo algo importante que hablar con… Naruto-Dijo en tono un poco timido y bastante dudoso, para luego correr en direccion de la salida del despacho de la Hokage

"Pero… ¿Qué le pasa a Gaara-sama note un poco timido su tono de voz?… ademas ese rostro preocupado… no, ese no puede ser Gaara-sama" Penso Shizune, extrañada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mas tarde, cerca de Ichiraku ramen

"Que raro ¿Por que todas esas personas me ven asi?, solamenteles dirijo una de mis miradas normales y no se algo asi como que se extrañan" Penso un extrañado Naruto.

-Gaara-chan… o deberia decir Kazekage-sama-Dijo una curiosa chica de cabellera hasta la cintura y ojos oscuros. Llevaba una simple camisa azul oscura y una falda negra que le llegaba hasta poco antes de la rodilla.

"¬ Pe… pero ¿quien es esta chica? WOW Gaara-chan tiene unas amistades… o tal vez mas que eso"-¿Quién eres tu?-Dijo, con notable curiosidad en su voz

-Dios, Gaara-chan creo que no eres como dicen… un chico completamente frio, asesino de la villa de la Arena…-Dijo ella algo pensativa-Hasta en la memoria, como cuando éramos pequeños, no puedo creer que no me recuerdes, soy Kyodekekarin n.n o, bueno Kari

Naruto, luego de mirar con mucha atención a "Kari" Naruto fija su vista en otro lugar, en ese mismo lugar se ve a lo lejos vio una silueta… era… su cuerpo (O mejor dicho, Gaara ¬¬)

-Gaara-cha…-Grito Naru a Gaara, luego miro el extrañado rostro de la chica-O… lo siento Naruto por aquí ñ.ñu-Corrigio mientras veia a Gaara dirigiendole la mirada, para luego acercarse a el.

-¿Su nombre es Naruto o///o? Que nombre tan raro… pero, Gaara-chan tienes que presentarmelo… es tan guapo ¬-

Naruto, fijandose en que Kari no lo veia, tuvo un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, que Kari noto…

"Ky… Kyo" Penso Gaara, fijandose en la chica que se encontraba junto a Naruto-Ga… Gaara-sama, tengo algo importante que hablar con usted… ¿podemos ir a… mi apartamento, a solas?-Dijo el mirando seriamente a Kyo (Me encanta decirle asi XD)-Por favor, Gaara-sama, es muy importante-

Naruto miro interrogante a Gaara, con el entrecejo fruncido y a los pocos segundos entendio por fin las intencones de Gaara (Es que Naruto es bien lento para pillar las cosas… eso es lo malo en el u.u)-Bien, nos vemos luego… Kyo ¿Puedo decirte asi?-

-Por supuesto, mi querido, adorado, venerado y sexy Kasekage-sama XD-Dijo en tono burlon y sonriendo a Naruto y a Gaara, por encima de todo, al rubio. Luego se dio la espalda y Naru se sorprendido al ver un pequeño dibujo en su camisa de abanico… luego de dirigirse con paso estilo Sasuke (Extremadamente sexy ¬… y echonamente ¬¬) a… ¿Ichiraku Ramen¿Qué acaso los Uchiha comian ramen? Una pequeña sonrisa se bordo en sus labios al imaginar a Sasuke comiendo junto ramen a Kyo.

Hubo, entre las personas que estaban alrededor del rubio y el pelirrojo, una mirada de completo terror hacia este ultimo.

Gaara en todo el trayecto a la casa de Naru, miro a varias personas con su completamente normal mirada de _si-se-interponen-en-mi-camino-los-mato_, entre esas personas, Hinata. Mas aun se sorprendieron las personas al ver la completamente amigable mirada que mostraba Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba cerca de Ichiraku, Gaara-chan?-Pregunto Naruto, haciendo un puchero (Que la verdad en el cuerpo de Gaara se veia demasiado extraño)

-Por favor, Naruto tu tienes algo asi como un trauma o algo por el estilo con el ramen-

-¿Co… como es que lo sabes?-

-Me lo dijo Lee-

-Dime, Gaara… ¿Tu has tenido algun tipo de relacion con el cejas encrespadas?-Pregunto Naruto

-Por supuesto que no, Naruto-Dijo con una mirada de _me-dices-otra-de-esas-estupideces-y-te-machaco_(Con todo y estilo Basura… digo Sakura ñ.ñu… ¿Se nota mucho que la odio?)

-Bien… no importa, lo que importa es saber como tu llegaste a mi cuerpo y yo al tuyo-

-Creo que se quien pudo ser, Naruto mas no se si ella pueda realizar una tecnica tan difícil…-

-¿Quién, Gaara¿Quién quien quien quien quien quien quien?-Pregunto Naru en tono curioso

"DEOX hay que ver que Naruto es lindo la vedad es hermoso ¬ pero ¬¬ muy lento… no deberia decir lentisimo para pillar las cosas, asi sea la cosa mas idiota"

-Espera, creo que ya se quien tiene que ver en esto…-

-Lo sabes?-Dijo, notablemente sorprendido

-INO es la unica que puede transferir su mente…-

"Lo sabe lo sabe lo sabe lo sabe en fin no es tan lento como yo creia"

-Y hay alguien mas TENTEN me han contado que ella como que es pervertida del yaoi o algo por el estilo-

"Estas mujeres de ahora…" Penso el chico palido con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Que quieres, Sasuke?-Pregunto la castaña mas loca y pevertido de Konoha a un guapo (Deberia decir guapísimo ¬… pero echon ¬¬) moreno de ojos negros.

-A Naruto-Dijo tranquilamente el muchacho

La muchacha se sobresalto ante tal respuesta-¿A ti… a ti… a ti te gusta NARUTO?-Sasuke le miro extrañado, ante tal pregunta y asintio con toda la seguridad del mundo, mientras que en el rostro de Tenten aparecia una sonrisa pervertida

**Continuara…**

Ok ya se que me tarde bastante en un mini cap del tamaño de una hormiga que se lee en 3 segundos pero la razon es que soy una loca vaga y ando vageando por la vida y bueh…

Se que no los merezco pero… ¿Reviews?

**Nalshay-chan**


	4. Un beso lo cambia todo

Wola!!!!!!

Hola gente como estais? Bien? Eso espero… bien aquí traigo el cuarto cap (Inner: que por cierto no lo pensaba escribir u.u pero sus preciosos reviews me inspiraron) seh seh seh ¬¬ como dice mi inner no lo pensaba escribir y bla bla bla

Agradezco a todos aquellos que me dejaron review y les digo: los amo n.n me encantan todos sus review n///n (Inner: Pero si lo que inspiro a seguir es que le gustas al niño que te gusta y ahora estas feliz todo el tiempo, no los reviews ¬¬) ya ya mejor empiezo el fic ù///úU

**Cap 4: Un beso lo cambia todo**

Un pelirrojo se encontraba caminando de aquí hacia alla, completamente nervioso, el rubio, que ahora se encontraba sentado elegantemente en la cama de su amigo, lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, minutos después, que para ambos parecian eternos, se dedico a romperlo el pelirrojo.

-Bien, Gaara-chan… primero que nada tenemos que buscar a la ocasionante de todo esto, o sea, Ino-

-Seh-Se dedico a responder Gaara, mirando aburrido a Naruto.

-Bien, vamos a buscarla-

-Por cierto, Naruto-

-Si? Dime, Gaara-chan-Dijo el otro, con una sonrisa.

-Si ves a la PERVERTIDA de Tenten, me haces el favor y la traes con cualquier estupida excusa-

-Hai-Asintio Naruto, para luego salir a las calles de Konoha, al igual que su amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Me pregunto como la estaran pasando Naruto y Gaara" Pensaba Ino-¿Qué crees que esten haciendo en este momento-Pregunto a su amiga

-Etto… ¿y yo que voy a saber, Ino?-Respondio una molesta castaña, en ese momento se encontraban en una mision clase A

-Seh, creo que tienes razon, cuando volvamos, veremos si Naruto ya se enamoro de Gaara, si no, tendran que quedarse con el cuerpo del otro un tiempo mas-Dijo la Yamanaka, sonriendo de forma pervertida.

-Jejejejeje, eres la mejor, Ino-Dice la castaña, sonriendo.

-Lo se, Tenten… bueno, mejor sigamos con la estupida mision-

-Si, vamos, Ino-

-Corramos, asi terminaremos la mision mas rapido-Dice Ino, preparandose para correr a todo lo que le den los pies.

Tenten la toma por la mano-No, espera, mas bien, terminemos la mision lo mas lento posible, ya veras del humor en que van a estar cuando lleguemos… se que sera mas tiempo sin ver a Neji y tu a Sai, pero valdra la pena, ya veras-Dice ella, pensativamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-MALDICION, TSUNADE OBA-CHAN ¿COMO QUE INO Y TENTEN ESTAN EN UNA MALDITA MISIUON CLASE A QUE DURA AL MENOS UNA SEMANA?-

-Ga-Gaara-sama ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué me habla de esa forma-Pregunto una super extrañada Gondaime.

-Naruto, mejor yo hablo con Tsunade-sama-Dice Gaara, para posicionarse delante de la gondaime-Vera, Gondaime-sama-

Ante esto, Tsunade quedo aun mas extrañada-Na-Naruto ¿te pasa algo?-Pregunto la mujer, parandose de su escritorio, para dirigirse hacia el rubio, y luego tocarle la frente-No tienes nada entonces ¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿Tal vez, un cambio de cuerpo entre Gaara-chan y yo?-Dijo Naruto, sarcásticamente.

-¡¿Cómo es eso, Naruto?!-Pregunto, mirando al cuerpo de Gaara, que le parecia completamente extraño ver al pelirrojo con tanta confianza.

-Ino… y Tenten, no tengo idea de para que-Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Ah… ya veo, las chicas mas pervertidas de Konoha les hicieron esto-

Al momento Naruto y Gaara quedaron helados-¿Co-como que l-las ma-mas perverti-das?-Pregunto Naruto, sonriendo forzadamente y soltando un goteron de sudor.

-Asi es, fanaticas del yaoi, de los chicos sexys y guapos u.u-

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Tsunade-sama o.o?-Pregunto un sorprendido Gaara

-¿Insinuas que somos sexys y guapos?-Pregunto Naruto, alzando una ceja

Al terminar de escuchar las palabras que le dirigio Naruto, Tsunade se sonrojo alarmantemente-No… por supuesto que no, son muy jóvenes para mi, son ellas las que piensan asi o///oUU

-Si, claro ¬¬#… Tsunade oba-chan-

-Kuso, Naruto, callate-Dijo ella soniendo, mientras le daba un suave y amistoso golpecito en la cabeza al Uzumaki

-Mejor, esperemos a que las muchachas vengan-Dijo desinteresadamente el Sabaku no

-Si, tienes razon, Gaara-chan-Dijo Naruto, resignado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gaara y Naruto se encontraban caminando hacia la casa de este ultimo, en su camino se encontraron con quien menos se esperaban

-No-no puede ser ¿Qué hace Temari aquí, Naruto?-Dijo Gaara, completamente molesto, mirando claramente a su hermana dándose un calido beso con su novio, Shikamaru.

-Me imagino que tu hermana esta aquí por Shikamaru, haciendole una pequeña "visita"-Dijo el Uzumaki, sonriendo zorrunamente, mientras hacia un pequeño puchero.

-Maldicion, Naruto, te ve y te va a fastidiar el resto de la tarde… lo hace normalmente conmigo, en Sunakagure, me trata como si fuera un niño pequeño, y ella mi madre… no creo que por que estemos en Konoha, cambie esa forma de ser de madre sobreprotectora-Dijo Gaara, agarrando al Uzumaki por la mano y llevandolo a cualquier lado, excepto ese punto exacto.

Después de caminar un rato, pararon al fin en el antiguo centro de entrenamiento del equipo de Kakashi. Nada mas ver ese lugar, Naruto recordo sus viejos momentos con su antiguo equipo, el idiota de Sasuke _yo-soy-mejor-que-tu_ Uchiha-teme, Sakura _yo-soy-la-fan-numero-uno-de-Sasuke-y-Naruto-se-jode_ Haruno-chan y Kakashi _yo-soy-ero-chuunin_ Hatake-sensei.

-Naruto ¿te pasa algo?-Pregunto Gaara, mirando al chico a su lado con preocupación.

Volviendo en si, Naruto se dedica a responderle-No, nada Gaara-chan… simplemente recordaba-Dice el con una tierna sonrisa (N/a: ¿Gaara S O N R I E N D O? bueno se que es Naruto pero… bueno… no importa)

Gaara se dedico a sentase en el pasto, al igual que su amigo, que lo habia hecho momentos antes, y contemplar al cielo… luego de unos minutos al Sabaku no le entraron ganas de besar al rubio… sabia que basaria su propio cuerpo, pero, siempre habia tenido la curiosidad de saber que era besarte a ti mismo.

-Naruto-Llamo el mayor, mientras observaba como el rubio, luego de unos segundos, se dedico a colocarse frente a su cuerpo, a muy pocos centímetros… _grave error._

Gaara se dedico a besar sus propios labios, mientras le brindaba fogosas caricias a su compañero, este gemia sin control dentro del beso. Luego e unos minutos, separaron sus labios, Naruto miro sonrojado a Gaara, mientras este estaba muy concentrado, con la vista fija en el cielo… ahora Naruto comprendia dos cosas: 1º: besarte a ti mismo era algo extraño 2º:Entendia, al fin entendia que Gaara le hacia sentir diferente a todos los demas… no es que no apreciara a todos sus amigos, pero Gaara le hacia sonrojar a veces, su sinceridad y la ternura de su rostro (N/a: ¿Ternura? Ni yo misma me entiendo, pues) el hacia que su corazon se acelerase, al fin entendia…_ se habia enamorado del Kazekage… y su amigo._

-Ya veo-Dijo simplemente el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto?-Dijo Gaara, arqueando una ceja

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Disculpe la interrupción, Tsunade-sama, pero digame ¿Ha visto usted a Tenten?-Pregunto Sasuke a la Hokage, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-A esa niña yo la envie, junto con Ino, a una mision clase A, que dura al menos una semana-Dijo la Hokage, bostezando.

"Maldita niña, me prometio que Naruto me perterneceria en menos de un mes… ya han pasado dos semanas" Penso frustrado el moreno

**·Flash back·**

-¿Que quieres, Sasuke?-Pregunto la castaña mas loca y pevertido de Konoha a un guapo (Deberia decir guapísimo ¬… pero echon ¬¬) moreno de ojos negros.

-A Naruto-Dijo tranquilamente el muchacho

La muchacha se sobresalto ante tal respuesta-¿A ti… a ti… a ti te gusta NARUTO?-Sasuke le miro extrañado, ante tal pregunta y asintio con toda la seguridad del mundo, Tenten sonrio de forma pervertida.

-¿Y? ¿Crees que me lo puedas dar?-Pregunto el moreno, ya con escasa confianza ante la castaña.

-Por supuesto, en menos de un mes sera tuyo… pero con una condicion-

-Depende de cual sea…-Dijo el, con inseguridad

-Bien… primero, TU tienes que deshacerte de Gaara-Dujo ella, sonriendo pervertidamente

-¿Por?-

-Naruto y Gaara son pareja-Le susurro en el oido, con voz extremadamente sadica.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEE?-Se atrevio a preguntar el

-Asi como lo escuchas-Dijo ella, sonriendo de forma perrito-kawai

Sasuke se quedo helado ¿Naruto y Gaara PAREJA? Se entristecio al instante y a los cinco segundos, estaba vigilando cada paso de Naruto y Gaara

**· Fin Flash Back·**

La verdad, no habia visto ningun movimiento raro entre Naruto y Gaara-Bien, me retiro-Dijo el moreno, para luego retirarse cuanto antes, a vigilar a su amado y a su "pareja"

Al recorrer toda Konoha y no encontrar a ninguno de los dos chicos, decidio ir a las afueras de la aldea… encontro la escena que menos esperaba… Gaara y Naruto BESANDOSE y mas que eso, Naruto acariciando fogosamente al pelirrojo… sintio una gran furia dentro de si,los celos le dominaban, pero al ver que paraban, decidio optar por tranquilizarse.

Al escuchar que los dos muchachos hablaban, Sasuke presto toda la atención

-Ya veo-Dijo la suave voz de Naruto

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto?-Dija la voz da Gaara

-Veo que un beso puede cambiar todo… lo que cambio en mi fue-Se sonrojo un poco, a vista de Sasuke-Veo que un beso cambio completamente mis sentimientos hacia ti… yo… Gaara… yo-¿Gaara?¿Desde cuando Gaara le decia Gaara a Naruto? La mete del moreno era un torbellino-YO TE AMO-Dijo finalmente el pelirrojo, cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

-Yo… debes saber muy bien que yo…-Gaara no podia decir esas tres palabras que se habia atrevido a decir su compañero-bien… yo… Naruto, yo… yo

-No, no digas nada, no quiero que te sientas obligado a…-No termino la frase, porque los dedos de Gaara (N/a: ¿O los suyos o.O?) le habian interrumpido, tapandole la boca

-Yo tambien te amo, Naruto-Dijo el, con suavidad, para luego quitar los dedos de sobre sus propios labios y depositar un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios de Naruto

**Owari**

_Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que final tan cutreeeeeeeeeee (Inner:Seh, ya lo se… no me lo digas a mi) Callate, inner… bueno, agradezco a todos aquellos que lean este fic y que me hayan dejado review, se que les va a decepcionar el final pero bueh…_

_Se que no los merezco pero ¿r_eviews? (Nalshay pone una carita de perrito a media carretera, con hambre, con frio y lloviendo)

**Fuji Nalshay-chan**


	5. Beso frente a un publico especial ¿o no?

Holaaaaaa!!!!!!

Como estais gente? Bien? Eso espero… bien!!!!!!!!! Al fin el ultimo cap de este fic.

Si, señoras y señores (inner: si es que hay ¬o¬) al fin termine el fic del demonio!!!! La verdad a mi ya no me gusta este fic pero para complaceros… lo termino. SI!!!! Lo hago por ustedes non (inner: ademas del muchacho que te gusta jajajajajajajajaja) CALLATE maldición, mejor empiezo el fic y ya ù///ú

**Cap 5: Beso frente a un publico especial ¿o no? **

El moreno decidio aparecer completamente molesto frente a la pareja, ambos se sorprendieron, se preguntaban desde cuando el Uchiha estaba ahí, escondido.

Sasuke se acerco, aun mas molesto, justo frente al cuerpo de Naruto, tomandole del brazo, cargandolo y llevandoselo justo a la mansión Uchiha.

-Hey, sueltame, maldito Uchiha-Dijo el moreno, en los brazos del mas alto, tratando de soltarse del agarre de este.

-SASUKE-TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEE DEVUELVEME A MI NOVIOOOOOOOOOO-Gritaba desde atrás suyo la voz suave y grava de Gaara, notablemente molesto. Luego de unos minutos, el moreno sintio un agarre fuerte en sus piernas y sus brazos, provocando que Gaara cayera al suelo "¿Cómo… como hize eso?" se preguntaba un confundido Naruto, mirandose las manos y luego, la arena que envolvía al Uchiha.

-Maldicion, Naruto, ya era hora de que hicieras algo al respecto con el maldito Uchiha-Dijo Gaara, levantandose del suelo y frotandose la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Gaara-chan-Dijo el pelirrojo, avergonzado.

-Veo que controlas las cosas con facilidad-Dice Gaara, acercandose al cuerpo de Sasuke.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué Naruto te dice a ti Naruto, Gaara-sama?-Pregunto molesto el moreno, mirando con rabia a Gaara.

-Ya veo-Dijeron dos voces femeninas tras ellos, al unisono, sobresaltandolos a los tres.

Naruto fue el primero en voltearse y ver a las dos ocasionantes de estar en el curpo de Gaara y el en el suyo.

-¿Ino?-Pregunto el Uchiha a la rubia, para luego ver a la castaña-¿Tenten?-

-Al fin se atreven a aparecerse por aquí, niñas-Dijo Gaara, levantando una ceja y con el ceño fruncido-Veo que al fin las dos ocasionantes de esto-Señalo a Naruto y luego a si mismo.

-Lo sentimos-Dijo Ino, sonriendo abiertamente, al igual que su compañera.

-Yo apoyo a Ino-chan, lo sentimos-Dijo la castaña, untando sus manos, como en forma de rezo y agachando la cabeza, pero sin dejar de sonreir abiertamente.

-Maldicion, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan ¿ya pueden devolvernos nuestros cuerpos?-Pregunto un molesto Naruto, con una vena en su frente a la cien.

Sasuke miro confundido a las dos chicas y a los dos chicos, no entendia nada de nada-No entiendo ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¡expliquense!-Dijo, pero nadie le presto atención, seguian concentrados, Naruto en Ino y Gaara en Tenten.

-Con una condicion-Dijo tenten, mirando de reojo a Ino

-Maldicion ¡DILA!-Dijo un desesperado Gaara, mirando furioso a Tenten.

-Queremos algo como… un beso-Ino pronuncio las ultimas dos palabras con una sonrisa pervertida.

-Bien-Dijo simplemente Gaara. Cuando estaba a excasos milímetros de Naruto, fue interrumpido por otra palabra, que esta vez fue dicha por Tenten.

-frances… un beso frances-

A ambos se les helo la sangre ¿un beso frances frente a dos pervertidas y un tipo que andaba medio loco por Naruto? Se convecieron a si mismos, se lo iban a dar al otro… todo sea por regresar a su cuerpo.

Gaara unto sus labios en un beso que empezo tierna y suavemente, luego de unos momentos, Naruto le agarro por la nuca, atrayendole mas hacia si y aprovechando de que en ese momento, Gaara habia abierto un poco su boca, aprovecho para meter su lengua en la cavidad bucal de forma grotesca en la boca del Sabaku no. Esto le sorprendio, pero decidio seguir con el juego. Luego de unos minutos, se habian separado por falta de aire. Miraron a los presentes.

Sasuke estaba con cara, a la vez de asco y al a vez molesta… por su parte, Ino tenia un pequeño hilo de sangre en su bonita naricita y Tenten tenia una hemorragia nasal de la que aun no se habia podido librar.

-Bien hecho, bien hecho-Dijo Ino, sonriendo aun mas y haciendo el "Ninpou shiteshin no jutsu" y a Tenten librandose al fin de la hemorragia y parandose formalmente, para luego arrodillarse y alabarlos.

Luego de unos momentos, ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban cada uno en su cuerpo. Naruto salto emocionado sobre Gaara, depositandole un suave beso en los labios.

Los dos chicos y las dos chicas se retiraron del lugar, hablando amigablemente entre ellos ¡Si, hasta Gaara! Y ni dandose por enterados de que habian dejado al pobre Sasuke en el piso, amarrado con una cuerda de arena

**Owari!!!**

Al fin termine el fic del demonio!!!!!!!!!!!! Que feliz soy n.n

Se que el final me quedo super cutre… pero ¡espero sus reviews! Sean lo que sean: cartas-bonba, tomatazos, etc

Bye bye n///n

**Nalshay-chan (Inner: Fuji Nalshay-chan) eso mismo ñ.ñu**


End file.
